


Любопытство сгубило кошку

by kraits



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, АУ - современность, полиамория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraits/pseuds/kraits
Summary: «Бенволио?» - повторяет Ромео, хмурясь. «Джульетта, это невозможно,» - смеётся он над этой мыслью. «Возможно это просто был какой-то похожий на него парень.»«Я знаю, что я видела! И я видела наших кузенов в шаге от срывания одежды друг с друга!» - возмущённо сказала Джульетта.Выражение лица девушки показывало, сейчас не время для шуток и что та уверенна в том, что видела.«Но...» он трясёт головой. «Бенволио любит Меркуцио, он ни за что... никогда бы не изменил ему. Никогда!»





	Любопытство сгубило кошку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curiosity killed the cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591019) by [Gabrielique (Sacchan90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacchan90/pseuds/Gabrielique). 



> Огромное спасибо Gabrielique (Sacchan90) за такой прекрасный фанфик!  
> Герои не мои, к сожалению, идея тоже.  
> Наслаждайтесь!

Джульетта ворвалась в квартиру, как только Ромео открыл дверь, без единого приветствия.

«Джульетта?» - обеспокоенно спросил Ромео. Когда она позвонила ему полчаса назад и спрашивая, могут ли они увидеться, она звучала взволнованно, так что Ромео согласился, но он не осознавал, что она была на столько взволнованна. «Ты в порядке?»

Джульетта сидела на диване, зажав ладони между ног и нервно топая ногой/тряся ногой. «Нет.»

«Хорошо, окей, попытайся расслабиться,» - сказал Ромео, осторожно придвинувшись к ней. «Тебе что-нибудь нужно?»

«Ромео...» Джульетта подняла на него свой взгляд. «Я... мне так жаль.»

«Ты меня беспокоишь,» - признался Ромео, присаживаясь рядом с девушкой. «Что произошло, Джульетта?»

Чувствуя себя более уверенно благодаря руке на ее плече, Джульетта прерывисто вздохнула и заговорила тихим обеспокоенным голосом. «Ты ведь знаешь, что я собиралась сегодня пойти гулять со Сьюзан? Так вот, онане смогла, так что я пошла домой... Господи, как мне рассказать это тебе?»

«Джульетта, Джульетта...» - Ромео обнял ее за плечи, придвигая ее ближе, надеясь, что этот жест будет успокаивающим. «Дыши, дорогая. Не спеши.»

Джульетта кивает и делает глубокий вдох. Наконец у неё получается остановить свою ногу, но и только.

«И я пошла домой,» - она начинает кусать свои губы. «Я не должна была быть там, понимаешь? Из-за Сьюзан. Так вот, я иду в свою комнату и вижу, что дверь Тибальта открыта, а значит, он в кои то веки был дома, поэтому я решила зайти и поздороваться, как порядочная кузина, да? Но когда я стучала, заметила, что он был с кем-то.»

«О,» - сказал Ромео. «С кем-то как...»

«Как зажимаясь на кровати Тибальта!» - слишком быстро ответила Джульетта.

«О,» - повторился Ромео. Это бы объяснило, почему она была удивлена, но она бы не побежала к нему так срочно.

«Но проблема не в этом!» - быстро добавила девушка, чувствуя недоумение Ромео. «Проблема в том, что... Господи, мне так, так жаль.» она взглянула на своего парня, набираясь смелости. «Второй парень... это был Бенволио.»

«Бенволио?» - повторяет Ромео, хмурясь. «Джульетта, это невозможно,» - смеётся он над этой мыслью. «Возможно это просто был какой-то похожий на него парень.»

«Я знаю, что я видела! И я видела наших кузенов в шаге от срывания одежды друг с друга!» - возмущённо сказала Джульетта.

Выражение лица девушки показывало, сейчас не время для шуток и что та уверенна в том, что видела.

«Но...» он трясёт головой. «Бенволио любит Меркуцио, он ни за что... никогда бы не изменил ему. Никогда!»

«Но он изменил,» - говорит Джульетта, буря ладони Ромео в свои. «И мы должны сказать Меркуцио, ради его же блага.»

«Он любит Меркуцио,» - повторяет Ромео более уверенно. «Меркуцио не самый простой человек и у него есть свои проблемы... но Бенволио знает это, поэтому он никогда не поступил бы так. Не с ним.»

«Ромео...»

«И не с Тибальтом!» - Ромео встает и начинает расхаживать по комнате. «Это намного хуже измены, это... это как предать его, а потом ещё и плюнуть в спину!»

«Я знаю,» - тихо говорит Джульетта, уже успокоившись. «Поговори с Бенволио, спроси его почему, может ещё можно все исправить.»

Ромео громко вздохнул. «Ты так думаешь?»

Джульетта скромно улыбнулась ему: «Я надеюсь на это.»

 

***

Проблема в том, что Ромео просто не может найти посдходящий момент, чтобы спросить. Не может же он просто подойти к своему кузену и прямо спросить, почему он зажимался с Тибальтом.

Он просто не мог.

Особенно потому, что он все ещё не могу поверить, что Бенволио мог так просто изменить своему парню.

Он хотел бы, чтобы это оказалось пустыми страхами, но он знал, что Джульетта никогда не соврёт ему.

Но Бенволио вёл себя  с Меркуцио попрежнему, ни единого знака о желании окончить их отношения.

Это то-то делало Ромео некомфортно: знать, что Бенволио сделал и наблюдать как он воркует с Меркуцио, будто ничего не произошло.

«Ты лицемер,» - бесцеремонно говорит Ромео.

«О чем ты говоришь?» - недоуменно спрашивает Бенволио.

«Я говорю о том, что ты изменил ему с Тибальтом, но вокруг Меркуцио продолжаешь вести себя как прекрасный парень.»

Бенволио вздохнул. «Как ты узнал?»

«Ты даже не пытаешься отрицать это?» - нахмурился Ромео. «Бенволио,... ты не можешь так поступать с Меркуцио.»

«Никак я с ним не поступаю,» - осторожно говорит он.

«Ты изменяешь ему!» - кричит на кузена Ромео. «Он не заслуживает такого отношения, знаешь ли! Расстанься уж с ним тогда по-нормальному! Он ведь, в первую очередь, твой друг!»

«Да не изменяю я ему!» - говорит Бенволио уверенно, не обращая внимания на то, каким обиженным и преданным выглядит Ромео. «Просто дай мне объяснить.»

«Пожалуйста!» - раздраженно просит Ромео.

Бенволио ждёт, пока Ромео успокоится и будет готов воспринимать информацию.

«Да, я был с Тибальтом, но я не изменяю Меркуцио. _Подожди_ ,» - он поднимает руку, когда видит, что Ромео стремится возразить. «Я понимаю, что ты думаешь, что я несу чушь, но....хм, как бы объяснить,... ты когда-нибудь слышал о полиаморных отношениях?»

Ромео мотает головой.

«Тогда, проще говоря, я встречаюсь и с Меркуцио, и с Тибальтом,» - объясняет Бенволио. «Поначалу это было немного странно, но сейчас все просто прекрасно.»

«Ты имеешь ввиду, что вы устроили тройничок?» Ромео пялится на Бенволио, открыв рот.

«Лично мне не особо нравится этот термин.» Бенволио смущенно прочищает горло. «Но если это помогает тебе понять, то да, мы втроём встречаемся и очень очень счастливы.»

«Ты серьёзно только что сказал, что Тибальт делает тебя счастливым?»

«Серьезно, Ромео? Я не единственный Монтекки, встречающийся с Капулетти в этом доме,»

«Да, но Джульетта не Тибальт!»

«Господи, спасибо, что нет.»

Ромео остановился на секунду, чтобы обдумать это. «Ты оскорбляешь мою девушку?»

«Всего лишь указываю на то, что было бы неловко, будь я влюблен в твою девушку и что одного Тибальта вполне достаточно.» передернувшись, отвечает Бенволио. « Слушай, я знаю что это, как минимум, необычно, но уверяю тебя, у нас есть наше соглашение и мы им довольны.»

Ромео кивает, не уверенный, что он хоть что-то понял.

«Это странно, чувак,» - признается он. «Но я..ъ я думаю, я привыкну к этому.»

Бенволио хлопает его по плечу.

«”Странно” это не так уж и плохо, ты вообще отреагировал довольно хорошо. Спасибо тебе.»

«Я... Я пойду поговорю с Джульеттой,» - говорит Ромео. «Она запаниковала, когда наткнулась на вас двоих.»

«Так это все-таки была Джульетта,» - ухмыляясь, комментирует Бенволио. «Я должен был догадаться.»

 

***

 

Кофейня была довольна шумная для того, чтобы дать им достаточно личного пространства, но не отвлекать, и Ромео любил это место именно по этой причине.

Джульетта сидит напротив него, с улыбкой, освещающей ее лицо, когда он тянется к ней, чтобы взять ее за руку.

«Ты знаешь, я рада, что оказалось, что Бенволио не изменял Меркуцио,»- говорит она.

«Я тоже,» - кивает Ромео. «Я всегда боялся того, что они могут поругаться, потому что... на чьей стороне я должен тогда быть? Моего кузена или моего лучшего друга?»

«Я надеюсь, что тебе никогда не придётся столкнуться с таким выбором,» - успокаивающе говорит Джульетта и хмурится. «Вспомнишь черта... это там не твой кузен?»

Ромео обернулся посмотреть и увидел на улице перед кофейней Бенволио, говорящего что-то Тибальту, который отрицательно качал головой, не соглашаясь со всем, что тот говорил.

«С твоим вмсте,» - согласился Ромео. «Поправочка: Затягивая твоего кузена сюда.»

Секунду спустя Бенволио зашёл в кофейню, таща за собой Тибальта за руку по направлению к их столику.»

«Привет!» - здоровается с ними Джульетта, широко улыбаясь. «Как там вы двое?»

«Прекрасненько,» - отвечает Бенволио, забирая стул от ближайшего стола и подставляя его рудом с Ромео.

«Ага,» - кивает Тибальт, повторяя действия того и садясь рядом с Джульеттой.

«Так это двойное свидание Монтеков и Капулетти?» - спрашивает девушка, весело смотря на парней.

Тибальт издаёт звук, похожий на стон умирающего. «Это оно. Я ухожу.»

«Я говорил тебе, что она знает,» - напоминает Бенволио, сжимая руку вокруг его запястья, не давая Тибальту уйти.

«Именно поэтому я и не хотел приходить!» отвечает Тибальт. «Серьезно, _Бенволио_.»

« _Тибальт_ , пожалуйста,» - отвечает он, и это все, что было нужно.

«Господи!» - восклицает Джульетта, когда Тибальт подсаживается к ней. «Никогда не видела, чтобы ты делал что-то для кого-то кроме меня. Это мило.»

«Пожалуйста, захлопнись,» - просит Тибальт.

«Ну разве ты не милашка, когда смущаешься?» - дразнит она, - «Расслабся, тут ведь лишь мы и _твой_ _парень_.»

«Бенволио!» - восклицает Тибальт, то ли прося о помощи, то ли угрожая.

«Я возьму нам чего-нибудь выпить,» - предлагает тот, извиняющеся улыбаясь.

«Угу,» - соглашается Тибальт, - «Давай.»

 

***

 

Спустя худшие 30 минут в жизни Тибальта, зазвонил телефон Бенволио, прекрасно отвлекая внимание.

«Это Меркуцио,» - говорит Бенволио перед тем как ответить. «Ало?»

«Ну что, объяснишь мне, почему мои мальчики сидят в кафешке, прекрасно проводя время со своими кузенами без меня?»

Бенволио оглядывается вокруг и замечает Меркуцио на другой стороне улицы, смотрящего на них.

«Никто не заставляет тебя там стоять, присоединяйся.»

«О, я не хочу вам мешать или быть третьим лишним, знаете ли.»

«Ты никому не мешаешь и уж точно не являешься третьим лишним.»

Тибальт фыркает.

«Скажи ему чтобы он тащил свою задницу сюда или я выйду и затащу его силой, как со мной сделал ты. Я не собираюсь страдать в одиночку.»

Бенволио закатил глаза.

«Тибальт вежливо просит тебя присоединиться к нам.»

«Это совсем не то, что я сказал!» - громко говорит Тибальт, чтобы Меркуцио услышал это на другом конце провода.

«Хорошо, он не говорил этого,» - соглашается Бенволио ради их отношений. «Что ты все ещё там делаешь?»

«Да так, наслаждаюсь видом. Все о ком я забочусь и кого люблю за одним столом - это замечательно.»

Бенволио улыбается, замолчав на некоторое время, давая Меркуцио насладиться заслуженным моментом. Ему не надо говорить, что все эти люди заботятся о нем и любят его тоже.

«Да, но тебя не хватает тут, так что иди сюда.»

Меркуцио смеётся, бросая трубку и радостно улыбается друзьям, когда заходит: «Всем привет!»

«Привет, Меркуцио,» - приветствует его Джульетта, широко улыбаясь. «Прекрасный день, не так ли?»

«Абсолютно прекрасный,» - ухмыляется он и наклоняется, чтобы быстро поцеловать Бенволио. «Особенно для такой незапланированной встречи.»

«Да,» - кивает Ромео, и почему то начинает испытывать клаустрофобию, не уверенный, чего ждать дальше. Он не уверен, сможет ли он бездействовать и не сделать ничего тупого, если Меркуцио поцелует и Тибальта.

Но Меркуцио не целует его, потому что Тибальту очевидно не нравится целоваться на публике, поэтому Ромео спокойно выдыхает.

«Найдётся стул для меня?» - спрашивает Меркуцио, оглядываясь по сторонам. «Ну, не важно,» - говорит он, оглядев ближайшие столы и садясь на колени к Тибальту. «И так, о чем вы говорили?»

«Я убью тебя,» - шипит Тибальт, но в его словах больше нет того яда, что раньше был, и он незамедлительно обнимает Меркуцио за талию.

 

«Хорошо, _милый_ , но позже. Сейчас мы разговариваем,» - Меркуцио махает на него рукой, заставляя того затихнуть.

«Итак, раз уж вы трое здесь, у меня есть вопрос,» - говорит серьезно Джульетта, обхватив руками кружку. «У вас уже был тройничек?»

Как только вопрос Джульетты прозвучал, тишина исчезает, так как Бенволио начинает задыхаться из-за напитка, попавшего не в то горло.

«Бенни!»

«Ты в порядке?»

Меркуцио и Тибальт говорят одновременно, наклоняясь вперёд, готовые помочь, если что.

Бенволио быстро кивает, кашляя ещё пару раз, чтобы прочистить горло.

«Да, да...я просто...не ожидал этого.»

«Ох, моя вина,» - Джульетта прикусывает губу. «Должна признать, я была крайне прямолинейна.»

«Да, именно,» - Тибальт бросает на кузину острый взгляд.

«Эй, все в порядке; то, что тебе на столько комфортно с этим значит для нас многое!» - восклицает Меркуцио. «Но, пожалуйста, не убивай нашегопарня, хорошо? Или, кстати, Ромео, я не думаю что он уже освоился с этим.»

Росеопрячет лицо в ладонях.

«Я просто не хочу представлять вас троих, занимающихся сексом, спасибо большое!»

«Поверь мне, я тоже не хочу чтобы ты представлял нас, занимающихся сексом,» - говорит Тибальт и это звучит достаточно угрожающее, чтобы заставить Ромео побледнеть.

«Тибальт, _милый_ , ты не помогаешь,» - отмечает Меркуцио.

«Да, так и планировалось,» - пожимает плечами он, когда Джульетта пинает его под столом. «Хей! Да, хорошо! Извини, Ромео, мы не будем делать ничего, что будет тебя смущать или ставить в неловкое положение.»

«Слишком поздно для этого,» - признается Ромео. «Можем мы сменить тему?»

«Я за,» - отвечает Бенволио, сам чувствуя себя немного смущенно.

«На сейчас,» - добавляет Джульетта с выразительной улыбкой. «Я получу свои подробности раньше тли позже.»

 

 

 


End file.
